Meticulous
by HaraKyri
Summary: Reno's views on Tseng's death, Shinra, AVALANCHE, death in general and tidiness


_I have no idea where this came from. I had been planning on writing a one-shot since my muses have abandoned me on my other stuff for the moment and they're hard to write. This was just to show that I still exist and will continue writing my other fics soon._

_Anyway, I wanted to write a one-shot but couldn't think of anything. All of a sudden I read the word meticulous in someone elses fic and it just inspired me. This thing practically wrote itself. I don't know if its any good or not._

_

* * *

_Meticulous. Always was, always will…No. Tseng will not always be meticulous. Because, with his crisp suit, iron straight hair and flawless Wutain skin, he was not meticulous enough in his work. Now he's dead.

I don't know the story, you're right. I wasn't there, I didn't see it happen. I just came along with my partners and found him, lying crumpled against the wall. You hear that? Crumpled! Tseng wasn't very meticulous with his death.

I always imagined him to have a clean death, you know? He never seemed the type to go out with a mess. Me on the other hand, I see my parting as some outrageous drunken stunt, one where I find it amusing to go skiing off Mt Nibel and my where body will never be found. Rude seems like the type to go guns blazing, he has always fought in his life, seems only right he dies fighting. 'Lena? I never tried imagining her death. Although I think she will die of old age I guess, being the most uncorrupted of us Turks I think she deserves the longest life and the easiest parting.

Me? Morbid? Heh, I guess I am slightly. When you have a job like mine, where it's highly likely you'll die in the next mission you tend to think about stuff like that. Well I do. I digress though.

It was always about cleanliness with Tseng. His desk was meticulous. There! there's that word again. I used to sometimes put crap in his drawers or something, just to really piss him off. He seemed to like cleaning, and I was the only one willing enough to provide the mess for him. I don't know why, I always got my ass kicked off him for it.

Maybe if he had been cleaner in his work, smoother I mean. Perhaps then the tree hugging bastards wouldn't have chopped him up. What am I saying? Tseng couldn't have beat them. No matter how meticulous he was.

I couldn't beat them, back when they were starting off as well. I survived though, even though I was sloppy. Perhaps that's the way to do it. You know? Being all clean and tidy just holds you back. If that was the case I should live a long and prosperous life.

You don't know who I mean? AVALANCHE. Yeh, I fought them, I thought everyone here in ShinRa knew that. I survived too, obviously. I fought them a few times, me n Rude n Lena. They always beat us. Us Turks may be Super human, but that Cloud Strife is like our Kryptonite. Him and his motley band of wannabe world savers.

They wanna destroy Shinra. Dammit I want them to destroy Shinra. If they won't do it then I bet Sephiroth will, that little lab freak of Hojo's. I want Hojo dead. He was the one who pumped all this super green shit into me. I want President Ruffie dead as well. All high and pompous on the throne he didn't even earn. Just cos the silver haired freak impaled his daddy.

Yeh, I want Sephiroth dead too. In fact I want most people dead. There's only three who I don't. Rude, Lena and Tseng. But guess what. None of the people I want to die are deceased, and Tseng freakin is!

Life is full of bullshit. You know? I guess that I won't ever get my absurd crazy drunk death like I imagined, and Lena isnt going to die peacefully. Only Rude's is going to be like I thought. All this fighting for Shinra. Non of us are going to live through it.

I should count my lucky stars though. This counselling has really put things into perspective for me. I am going to get to die fighting. You, my friend, I'm afraid I told you some things I shouldn't have and you can't leave this session. If I shoot you in the heart you might have an almost meticulous death? Would that suit you?

You can't run away from me. AVALANCHE might have been able to kick my ass a few times but after Hojo's green mako superpower operations I could kill you in a heartbeat.

Now look what you did, I missed your heart and now theres crazy amounts of blood all over the place. Messiness truly is my style. I'd say I was sorry for killing you… But I'm not. Thanks for this talk though, Lena was right, I do feel better for it.

* * *

_Review and tell me what you think. Should I stop trying to write these one word inspired oneshots and just shoot myself in the foot?_


End file.
